


Kingdom Hearts: Golden Keyblade

by kazaki



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate FF [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2960444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my KH FF series. Again, really old (written before BBS) so expect some flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts: Golden Keyblade

The sun is shining brightly on Twilight Town. Natsumi faces a new morning. She goes outside to work on her part-time job on an item store for the first time.

"Good morning, Natsumi!" said the shop keeper.  
"Good morning too!" Natsumi said.  
"So, are you ready to work and sell some stuff?"  
"Of course! I promise I won't let you down! I'll do my best, giving a smile to everyone!"  
"That's the spirit! Keep it that way!"

All throughout the day, she was very busy selling items. She worked eagerly, and always smiled during work. When the sun was about to set, it was time for her to go home. 

"Oh, Natsumi!"  
"Yes?"  
"Come here. I have something to show to you."  
The shop keeper shows her an old treasure chest. 

Upon opening the box, Natsumi found something. Something she had never seen before.

"I-it's....a..."  
"Keyblade." Said the shop keeper.  
"Keyblade?" Natsumi picks it up. "Is that what it's called?"  
"Yes, my dear." Said the shop keeper. "A young girl by the name of Naminé gave it to me yesterday. She told me to keep it in a place where no 

one can possibly find it."  
"Ahh, I see. But why did you give it to me?"  
"Because..." the shop keeper smiled at her. "She told me to give it to you."  
"M-me?" Natsumi was shocked. "But I....I never knew or met her before..."  
"Indeed, but she knew you. Now the keyblade is yours. The 'Golden Keyblade', to be used against these odd creatures lurking in our town."

"Ahh....I see." Natsumi smiled, then hurriedly went outside. "Thank you very much!"

Upon running outside, she encounters the white things. With the Golden Keyblade, she defeated those creatures one by one, before they can hurt anybody in Twilight Town. Just then, she noticed that some of the people in the town were also helping her defeat the white things. 

However, she came across a young boy being attacked by the white things.   
"Look out!" She comes just in time to prevent the creatures from further attacking the young boy. After that, she finishes them off.

"Gee...thanks for saving me...from those Nobodies..."  
"Huh?" Natsumi looked back at him. "You know about them?"  
The boy was kind of nervous and didn't know what to say. "Uhm...yeah...sort of...."  
"So...uhm.." Natsumi asked him again. "..where do they.. come from..?"  
"Oh!" The boy paused for a while. "That I don't know. All I know is that they're called Nobodies." Then he smiled at her.

Natsumi started to walk away to fight some more Nobodies, when the boy called her again.   
"Wait!"  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"I...uh....You're Natsumi...right?"  
"Y-yeah! You probably have seen me in that shop in Market Street. Why?"  
"Oh....I....just wanna make sure. By the way, my name is...Hayner."  
"Hayner? Wow, what a nice name. Oh and be careful from now on. Who knows what these Nobodies can do to you next time!"  
"Ok! I promise!"

The next day, there was another attack of Nobodies in the town. She was now assigned near the Central Station. And surprisingly, she meets an unexpected guest. A person in black coat.

"Chosen one of the Golden Keyblade..." the person said, in a girl's voice tone.

Natsumi was a little scared. "W-who are you?" She brings out her Golden Keyblade. "Are you the one who's causing all of this Nobodies to invade our town?"

But the girl in the black coat was silent.

"Answer me! Was it really you?" She started walking forward. "Tell me your name! Tell me everything!"  
But when she was near the girl, something odd happened. Natsumi couldn't move!

And then, the girl in the black coat casted a spell, aiming for Natsumi.   
"Looks like......I've got the wrong other..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Wake up! Are you OK?"

Natsumi found herself near the shoreline of an island. She was found by three people, two boys and a girl. 

"....huh? Wh-where am I? And.." Natsumi looked at them closely. "Who are you?"  
"Oh! I'm Sora. Said the young boy with spiky hair. "And these are Riku and Kairi, my best friends."  
"Ahh...I see." Said Natsumi. "But what is this place?"  
"We're in Destiny Islands." Said Kairi, the girl with reddish hair. "You must be new around here."

Natsumi thought deeply. But Kairi looked at her. "Don't worry. I know how it feels like."  
"Yeah, c'mon. Let's go inside, so we can hear your story." Said Riku, the older boy with silver hair.

Inside the beach house, Natsumi told Sora, Kairi, and Riku, her whole story; from when she found the Golden Keyblade, to her encounter with a mysterious girl in black coat. 

"Black coat?" Sora was surprised.  
"Uhm..yeah." Natsumi said.  
"Are you sure?" Riku said. "Black coat means Organization XIII."  
"Organization XIII? What's that? Some sort of bad guy group?"  
"Yes." Said Kairi. "They are the ones that were causing the Nobodies to appear."  
"Yeah, but...We've already defeated ALL of their members!" Sora said.

"Oh really...." said a strange voice behind Sora. It was another boy, but only Natsumi and Sora first saw him.  
"Who's that?" Natsumi said as she looked at the boy.  
"That's Roxas." Riku explained. "He's Sora's..uhm..Nobody."  
"Nobody?" Natsumi was confused. "But I thought Nobodies were bad guys?"  
"Yes, but not all of them." Along with Roxas, another strange voice was heard from behind Kairi. It was a girl.  
"Naminé?" Kairi was also a little surprised.

"N-Naminé?" Natsumi asked. "Are you the one who gave me this....Golden Keyblade?"  
Naminé smiled. "Why yes, it was me."  
"Oh....T-thanks for....giving it to me! It really helped me to prevent those Nobodies from terrorizing Twilight Town!"  
"Really?"   
"Yeah. So...what did you mean by 'not all of them'?"

"I'll explain." Riku said. "You see Natsumi, Nobodies are entities that are created out of a person when he or she becomes a 'Heartless', or when he or she loses his or her heart. I bet you probably know about Heartless by now, since they have been terrorizing in different worlds already. The Nobodies that are terrorizing your town are the lesser Nobodies. They are being controlled by higher Nobodies, who are evil people, that's why they are evil themselves. But Roxas and Naminé here are special Nobodies, because they were born from Sora and Kairi, who are also very special people. Sora is the chosen Keyblade wielder, and Kairi is one of the 7 princesses of light."

Natsumi was amazed at what she heard. She was pretty confused, but she understood the whole picture.

"However, there's just something that bugs me." Added Riku. "Naminé, how come she can also wield the Keyblade?"  
"Oh, that.." Naminé began explaining. 

"You see, Sora..."  
"And Roxas!"  
"Yeah, Roxas, I know. Well, it's true that they were both chosen by the Keyblade. But a long time ago, there were others who also wielded the keyblade."  
"Really?" Sora was amazed at the fact.  
"Yes. From what I heard, there were 3 knights who each wield a Keyblade and started travelling the worlds, defeating the Heartless and searching for a man and his apprentice..."  
"Oh...that sounds interesting..." Sora said.  
"Yeah!" Said Kairi. "I wonder who were those knights?"  
"Me too." Said Naminé. "Also, I heard that King Mickey was with them before, although he wasn't a king back then yet."

"Gee, all of those facts....." said Riku. "Why didn't you tell us before?"  
"Because...I wanted to wait for 'them' to give the two Keyblades to the two new chosen ones..."  
"Them?" Asked Sora.  
"Who's them?" Asked Roxas.

Suddenly, there was a riot outside. Nobodies are starting to invade the island!

"Looks like they spotted us!" Said Riku, as he pulls our his weapon, 'Way to the Dawn'.

Everybody went outside to fight the Nobodies. Roxas and Naminé also did their best to support their friends. But there were too many of them.

"What should we do?" Natsumi was worried.  
"Yeah! There's no end to this!" said Sora.  
Riku saw a Gummi Ship flying up ahead. "Look!"   
"Hey! It's the ship!" Said Sora. "We could use that!"

And with that, they escaped the island, and headed for Radiant Garden, formerly known as Hollow Bastion. They thought they would be safe there. But, just as they arrived...

"What?"   
"Here too? No way!"  
"It looks like those remaining Organization members are pretty strong."

Suddenly, they were found by Leon and Cloud.

"Hey guys!" Said Leon.  
"Leon!" Said Sora. "How come there are so many nobodies here?"  
"You know," said Cloud. "We were gonna ask you the same thing."

Meanwhile, Leon looked at Natsumi. "Well, are you Sora's new friend?"  
"Uhm..yeah...." said Sora.  
"We found her near the shoreline in the islands. She said she came from Twilight Town."  
Leon thought deeply. "Twilight Town, eh? I think I know that place too. And as far as I know, Nobodies have only spreaded in certain worlds."

Riku thought. "So that makes Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, and Hollow Ba--I mean Radiant Garden!"  
"But how do we stop them?" said Natsumi.  
"Oh don't worry about here though." said Cloud. "We've got lots of people fighting them here. You guys go on ahead in Twilight Town."  
But Sora was worried. "Yeah....but..."  
Suddenly Roxas said something to him. It was as quiet as a whisper. But Sora understood.

"We understand."  
"Ok then. Goodluck in your new adventure." said Cloud.  
"Do your best to get rid of those Nobodies, huh?" said Leon.  
"Don't worry!" said Sora. "We will! Right guys?"  
"Yeah!" said everyone.

And so they went in their Gummi Ship once again, and headed for Twilight Town. 

Inside the ship, Sora and Roxas were talking to each other, as well as Kairi, Naminé and Riku.

"So, Roxas.."  
"Yeah?"  
"How does it feel like?"  
"Huh?"  
"How does it feel like....to be a Nobody?"  
"Oh that? Well..uhm...nothing really. But sometimes, I feel kind of....empty...."  
"Because you don't have a heart?"  
"Yeah...."

"So Naminé.."  
"Yes?"  
"Why did I see Roxas before....when I was going to send that letter?"  
"Oh....you see....I had the power over Sora's memories...and those who are close to him."  
"Why is that?"  
"Isn't it obvious, Kairi?"  
"Riku?"  
"Naminé is your Nobody. And because you're one of the 7 Princesses of Light, Naminé was born as a special Nobody, just like Roxas, who was called 'Key of Destiny', because he is Sora's Nobody."

Upon arriving at the station, a horde of Nobodies appeared out of nowhere!  
"Are you ready guys?" Riku said.  
"We sure are!" said Sora.  
"We'll do our best!" said Kairi.  
"For Twilight Town!" said Natsumi.

They fought as many Nobodies as they can, but eventually, they couldn't handle them. Some townspeople helped too, but they were too many.  
Suddenly, a boy appeared out of nowhere and started defeating the Nobodies one by one. He was very fast, and reduced the number in half.

"Hayner!" Natsumi recongized him.  
"Oh yeah, it's Hayner!" Sora remembered him too.

But Hanyer didn't look back. And after fighting, he mysteriously disappeared.

"Huh? Hayner...disappered?" said Sora.  
"Yeah...how weird.." said Natsumi.

After that, everything became black. 

"W-where are we?" Natsumi was worried.  
"The Realm of Darkness..." Riku said. "This is where Heartless and Nobodies usually come from."

Suddenly, a person in black coat appears before them. "So, it's you again...Natsumi."  
Natsumi recognized that voice. "Hey! You're that girl in Twilight Town! The one who attacked me and sent me to Destiny Islands!"  
"Yeah, why did you do that?" said Sora. 

The girl takes off her hood and reveals her face. "My name is....Xyra. I'm not an Organization XIII member, but I work for Xemnas."  
"Why?" said Riku. "Xemnas no longer exists. We had already defeated him and his subordinates. So why are you causing trouble in the worlds?"

"Because..." the girl smiled. "Xemnas promised us our 'true selves' IF we defeat Sora and his friends!" And she attacks.  
"W-what?" Sora was confused.   
"Anyway, let's fight her." Natsumi said. "We've got no choice!"

Xyra was very strong. Not only that, she used powerful magic and could use element spells effectively. But Sora and his friends never gave up. 

They used all of their powers to defeat her.

After the battle, the girl suddenly disappeared. "Sora, tell me! Where is my other?"  
Roxas thought. "Gee. I wonder if she will find her true self too."  
"Well, I don't know." said Sora. "Maybe if she turned in for the bright side, or somerthing."  
"Yeah....right..." said Riku. "And we lost her too."  
"Don't worry." said Kairi. "Maybe we can find her next time."  
"Yeah, and maybe next time..." said Naminé.  
"Huh?" said Kairi.  
"She'll come back to her senses."  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Naminé?" asked Roxas.

"Oh....you see....Xyra's real self is a girl named Yra. I met her nobody before in Twilight Town, along with her friend, Janus. However, a few days 

before that, two keyblade wielders gave me two keyblades, a Golden Keyblade and a Black Keyblade, and told me to entrust them to Yra and 

Janus. But since they were Nobodies, I can't give them the keyblade."  
"Why is that?" asked Sora.  
"Because, only Roxas, who is the Nobody of Sora, can use the keyblade. That's as far as I know."  
"Then, this..." Natsumi looks at her keyblade. "This belongs to....that girl..."  
"Yes. But it's yours now."  
"Then, we should find her! So I can ask her..."  
"Ask her what?"  
"Uhm..well....."

Suddenly, they were back at Twilight Town. The Nobodies were fewer than before, thanks to them. They went to Market Street to check on things. 

But Natsumi encounters some unexpected guests.

"Hayner?"  
It was Hayner, along with two other friends of his, a boy and a girl.  
"Oh! Are you the one who defeated those white things? Thanks a lot! We really owe you one."  
Natsumi was rather confused. "Hayner? Is that really you? Wait! Don't tell me you don't remember me?"  
Hayner was also confused. "Remember? What the-? What do you mean? I never met you before!"  
"Haaaah? But....! I'm sure it was you! Remember when I saved you from those Nobodies...?"  
"Nobodies? Is that what those things are called?"  
"Haaah?" Natsumi started to cry.  
"Hey, so you know her?" asked Pence, the boy next to Hayner.  
"Uhm...not really. But this is...kinda weird though..." said Hayner.  
"Maybe..." said Olette, the girl next to Pence. "Maybe you saw someone who looks like him."  
"But..But..He said his name was Hayner!"

Riku thought deeply. "Could that mean.....a virtual Hayner?"  
"Virtual?" asked Sora. "What's that?"  
"A fake. Or rather, a computer-generated one."  
"Like the Virtual Twilight Town Roxas was in. Now I get it." said Naminé.  
"Don't cry, Natsumi." said Kairi. "We'll find this 'virtual' Hayner. Then he can tell everything!"

They went to Tram Common in the hopes of finding him. They even went through the woods, all the way to the old mansion. There, they found him.

"Hayner--I mean, 'Virtual' Hayner!" Natsumi called him.  
"Oh Natsumi! Hi....."  
But seeing Natsumi's look changed, 'Hayner' changed his words.  
"So, I bet you probably know what's going on now. I thought you were never gonna figure it out!"  
"Huh? What do you mean? Who are you?"

Suddenly, this 'Hayner' begins to fade into data. Natsumi rushes to him.

"Natsumi....I wanted you to know that...."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm real. Although I'm not Hayner. I'm someone else....someone that you know."  
"Then tell me your name!"  
The 'Hayner' smiled. "No, not for now. But someday, when you understand. When everything has settled down. I'll meet you again and tell you everything."  
"Hayner...."  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be allright. Take care of Sora and his friends for the meantime, ok?"  
Natsumi started to cry again. "Ok. I promise." But she smiled. And finally, the 'Hayner' had competely vanished.

"Sora..." Natsumi said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's go find Xyra, and the boy with him!"


End file.
